


Adrenaline

by TheNightsQueen



Series: It's an actors life for me [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gratuitous Smut, My First Smut, NSFW, Shameless Smut, Smut, but yeah, it's just smut, okay thats not a word anymore, seriously, set in the same universe as A Heart Full Of Love (He Was Never Mine To Lose), soooo much smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-07
Updated: 2018-06-07
Packaged: 2019-05-19 10:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14871893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNightsQueen/pseuds/TheNightsQueen
Summary: Myrcella could sing. That much was plain and true, but getting up on a stage? Singing one of the most famous songs in a musical? In front of all her friends, family, and a paying audience?Well. It was an experience if nothing else.





	Adrenaline

**Author's Note:**

> You don't have to have read A Heart Full Of Love (He Was Never Mine To Lose) but it does help set this up a little. Basically, it's a modern AU where there's a production of Les Mis going on at the school and Myrcellas been cast as Fantine, which is less important than the fact that she's going onstage at all really. So don't worry if you're not into musicals, it's really, really, not about that.

Myrcella could sing. That much was plain and true, but getting up on a stage? Singing one of the most famous songs in a musical? In front of all her friends, family, and a paying audience?

 

Well. It was an experience if nothing else.

 

“You’ll do great ‘Cella, anyone who’s heard you sing knows you’ll be amazing.” Robb had told her with an easy grin as they sat in their favourite coffee shop, Myrcella doing her English homework for Pycelles class and Robb reading a novel while he avoided doing any of his own work.

 

“Easy for you to say, you’re not the one getting up on that stage.” She retorted looking up at him over her laptop.

 

“Nah, that’s Arya’s thing, daren’t steal her spotlight. Not that I could if I tried.” He smiled, speaking fondly of his sister. “But my point is, you’ll be amazing, try not to stress about it.”

 

She smiled softly, turning back to her essay and cursing GCSE English.

 

* * *

They put her in a simple blue dress, with a white apron, and had another version of the same outfit which looked muddied and ruined for when Fantine went to the streets. She had a wig so that the other actors could cut off locks of hair in the docks scene, and Myrcella was starting to get excited for the show, even if she was still shaking with nerves. She sat with Arya during the tech rehearsal, laughing about everything and nothing. Ned Dayne joined them and they spent their down time making jokes about their classes and teachers, and Myrcella teased Arya about Gendry, and laughed when Arya claimed it wasn’t fair. She didn’t want to comment on Myrcellas relationship, Robb was her brother after all.

 

“And Gendry is my half-brother, doesn’t stop me teasing you.”

 

“Shut up ‘Cella.” Arya grumbled, poking her tongue out at the other girl.

 

* * *

“I’m so tired.” Myrcella whined from where she led on Robb’s bed, lying on her stomach with a script led out in front of her.

 

Robbs door was open, as was the rule in his house and Robb himself sat at his desk, doing his Business homework for his A-Level exam.

 

When Robb just smiled, Myrcella complained again. “Production week is the devil.” She grumbled, looking back at the script, even though she knew all of her lines. She was just freaking out about all the things that could go wrong onstage.

 

“Mhmm, Arya complains about them all the time. Show tomorrow night though, I’m looking forward to seeing it.” Robb said, saving his document and spinning his chair round to face her.

 

“Well you’re not the one wracked with nerves.” She pointed out, raising one eyebrow at him.

 

“Well, I’m not the one who’s going to ace it on stage either.” He smiled, stepping across the room to sit next to her.

 

“Hmm, I don’t know, I could definitely see you rocking the Fantine wig if you wanted to go onstage for me.” Myrcella teased, rolling onto her back and looking up at him.

 

“And torture an audience with my screeching cat impression?” He laughed. “No thanks, I think you’ll do a better job.” Robb smiled, leaning down to kiss her softly. “You’ll do great ‘Cella.”

 

* * *

Her heart was pounding, she could hear the audience filtering in and finding their seats. She could feel the nerves pound through her blood and she felt electric. It was a strange feeling, she was walking on a knifes edge and didn’t know if it was nice or not.

 

* * *

Myrcella stepped offstage after the curtain call, grinning wildly and her blood was still on fire, her skin still tingling from the high of being onstage, and now she could finally understand why Arya devoted so much of her time to this. The clapping pushing her adrenaline higher and Myrcella had no idea what to do with all this energy.

 

She went backstage quickly slipping into her own clothes, plain jeans and a tank top. She grabbed her bag and walked out into the foyer, only to be bombarded with congratulations. Her father clapped her on the back with his boisterous laughter filling the hall, as was his way. “Well done girl, finally putting that set of pipes to use doing something other than screaming at your mother.” He laughed, his eyes twinkling with mirth and Myrcella just smiled. Her uncle Tyrion smiled softly, raising his glass at her and offering a passing congratulations. She made her way through the crowd, giving out hugs and accepting congratulations and praise. She found Arya and the two shared a tight hug and praised each other’s performances, sharing the same experience of people in the foyer. She gave Gendry a hug, and accepted praise from Robb’s parents, and Sansa walked past squeezing her shoulders and telling her how much she loved the performance.

 

Finally Myrcella found Robb and threw her arms around his neck.

 

“See, ‘Cella, told you that you’d be amazing.” He smiled, wrapping her arms around her waist. Myrcellas blood was still running hot, the adrenaline making her feel reckless and excited and impatient.

 

She stood back, looking round to see that most people were caught up in their own conversations by now and suddenly was struck with an idea. “Come with me.” She whispered in his ear, stepping back and taking his hand, leading him down a corridor to part of the main building.

 

“Cella, what are we doing?” Robb asked in a whisper, looking over his shoulder to make sure that nobody had noticed their absence.

 

Myrcella just smirked at him and pulled at his arm as she led him to the girls shower room, pulling him inside.

 

“Take off your clothes.” She said simply, smirking up at him, her eyes dark with lust.

 

Robb raised his eyebrows at her, she was never usually this forward with him, it was usually him leading things between them. He watched the way she was looking at him and the way he felt about that expression went straight to his cock and before he knew it he was pressing Myrcella against a shower cubicle, hand running through her hair as he kissed her.

 

Though that was nothing compared to Myrcella’s reaction. She kissed him back fiercely, biting at his bottom lip quickly before placing a hand to his chest. “I said, take off your clothes.” Myrcella commanded again, her breathing heavy  as she locked the shower door stall behind them.

 

Robb did not need telling a third time and took his shirt off without question, smirking smugly as he watched his girlfriends eyes trail across his chest and down towards his jeans. He started to unbuckle his belt and before he’d even unbuttoned his jeans, Myrcella dropped to her knees. Robb let out a low growl as Myrcella pushed his hands away, undoing the button of his jeans before looking up at him, making eye contact as she undid his zipper with her teeth. Robb didn’t think time had gone slower in his entire life and let out a groan as she did so, he’d never thought a pair of jeans could be so hot, but when the zip was between his girlfriends teeth Robb knew that was an image he was never going to forget.

 

She smirked, pushing his jeans and the waistband of his boxers down just enough to free his cock, hard and throbbing, and she took him slowly in her hand, looking up at him, her eyes not leaving his as she leaned forward, licking the underside of him, from base to tip.

 

That was it, Robb threw his head back against the wall and let out a breathy “’Cella…” before she took him in her mouth, slowly bobbing her head up and down, her hands pressing his hips back against the wall so he couldn’t thrust forward as she slowly ran her tongue along him again. Robb groaned again as he gathered up her hair in one hand, pulling on it gently with the movement of her head.

 

“God Cella…” He moaned out, pulling on her hair a little more, trying to get her to stand up so he could kiss her, knowing he wouldn’t last long if she carried on with her mouth like that. Myrcella smirked, knowing exactly what he was getting at and she pushed forward with her mouth once more, pulling back agonisingly slowly, pulling her mouth back and slowly running her tongue around his tip.

 

Robb growled, reaching forward and pulling her up to standing by her arms, taking care not to hurt her as he then pressed her back against the tile wall of the shower stall, kissing her like the world around them was falling apart, not giving a damn that he could taste his own precum on her lips. He pushed against her roughly as he started to undo her jeans, pushing them right down until they were just a pile on the floor and knelt down in front of her himself, smirking up at her as he moved her lacy underwear to one side with a finger, slowly running his finger along her folds, looking at the delicious pink flesh like a predator stalking his prey. And before Myrcella could even think about growing impatient, Robb grabbed her thighs, moving them so they were resting on his shoulders and held her waist tightly. He grinned biting her underwear and letting it go with a snap against her skin.

 

“I’m going to hold you here until you cum for me twice.” He smirked, his voice low in his throat, “And if you scream I’m going to stop, and start again.” Robb told her, pushing her underwear to one side with his nose before running his tongue along her slit slowly, stopping just before he reached her clit. He could feel her legs start to shake against his shoulders and grinned, smug and proud of himself to get this reaction before he’d even started on her clit.

 

“Fuck, Robb!” Myrcella hissed, she could feel herself grow wet at his words, something she hadn’t expected him to say, he wasn’t usually this vocal when they had sex, though, they didn’t usually have sex in the girls shower room at their school and sixth form. She had to say, it wasn’t something she disliked.

 

“Shhh now, be a good girl.” He smirked reaching forward and swirling his tongue around her clit slowly, and smirking against her as she pulled at his hair.

 

Myrcella let out a whimper, trying to keep the noise in her throat, knowing he would be true to his word, if she did make too much noise he would stop until she was quiet and start again, and Myrcella didn’t know if she could take that.

 

Without warning Robb started sucking on her clit, drawing the sensitive bud between his lips before letting it go and blowing cold air onto it. Myrcella gasped, tugging at his hair tightly and tried not to cry out as his tongue started probing at her.

 

He dragged his tongue further down, pushing between her folds and pressing his nose against her clit, a sensation that was new to them both and it took a moment for it to start building pressure in Myrcellas stomach, but soon Robb started darting his tongue in and out of her with speed and Myrcella moaned out, high pitch and breathy.

 

“I thought I told you to be quiet.” Robb growled, pulling his head back just enough to look at her, the strap of her tank top had fallen down her shoulder and her hair was starting to fall out of its ponytail and strands framed her face that was flushed and pink from their activities.

 

“Sorry… Robb, please, don’t stop.” Myrcella begged, biting her bottom lip and trying to push her hips forward, desperate for him to continue.

 

“Sorry, Sir.” He corrected, pressing her hips back against the cold tile of the wall behind her to stop her moving as he smirked up at her.

 

“Sorry Sir.” Myrcella repeated with a whimper, wondering where on earth that came from, but she couldn’t deny, it was hot. “Please, Sir, please don’t stop.” 

 

“Good girl.” He smirked, leaning forward and sucking on her clit again, this time not stopping as Myrcella tried to keep all of her noise in her throat, but found it harder and harder as the knot in her stomach began to tighten.

 

She cried out as she came, her blood pulsing through her veins and the electricity that still plagued her skin cracking across her nerves.

 

Robb growled, his fingers biting into her hips. “I told you not to scream.” He said firmly before he licked up her juices. “I want to make you scream later, when I fuck you harder than you’ve ever been fucked before. This, this is just me playing with you.” He said, moving one hand from her waist and drawing it up between her legs, giving her no warning before he pushed his finger into her roughly. “I like making you squirm, telling you to keep quiet, even though you want to cry out like the noisy girl you are.” He said, pumping his finger in and out of her. “I’m going to make you cum again before I fuck you, and this time you’re going to keep quiet. If you do, maybe I’ll let you go on top.” He carried on in his low and husky tone. “I know how much you like to ride me, but only if you’re a good girl for me.” He said, continuing to finger her as he spoke. “How does that sound sweetling?”

 

It took all of Myrcellas effort not to cry out, her clit was still sensitive after her orgasm, but the feeling of his finger pushing in and out of her was delicious and the way he was talking to her was turning her on more than she thought possible. The image of Robb kneeling in front of her, the entire lower half of his face shining from her wetness, jeans halfway down his thighs and his face flushed and his eyes dark, it was beautiful. “I’d like that, Sir.” She smirked, and she bit down on her lip as he leaned forward swirling his tongue around her clit, which was almost painfully sensitive as she was still feeling the effects of her earlier orgasm.

 

He kept lapping at her clit as he inserted a second finger, crooking the end of them against her walls as he pumped his hand.

 

This was all too much for Myrcella and she cried out as he pushed her to a second orgasm ridiculously quickly. “Fuck, Robb!” she gasped out, her thighs tightening around his face involuntarily.

 

Robb growled, moving her legs so she was standing back up on her own two feet. “You didn’t keep quiet.” He said, “What do you say?”

 

“Sorry, Sir. I couldn’t help it.” She murmured, looking up at him with a smirk, loving the blatant lust in his eyes.

 

“Take off those knickers.” He commanded, looking more stern than anyone with his jeans halfway down his legs and his cock standing at attention had any right to look. Myrcella did as he told her, dropping the offending item on the floor by her jeans. “And the rest of your clothes.” He continued, watching intently as she took off her tank top and bra in one.

 

“Get on your hands and knees.” He commanded, taking his cock in his hand as he watched her do exactly what he told her to. “I’m going to fuck you now. I’m going to pull your hair back and thrust into your hips. I’m going to fuck you until you scream and when I’m ready, I’m going to flip you over, and I’m going to finish over your beautiful tits.” He said, running his free hand over her ass as he talked. “Would you like that, sweetling?”

 

To anyone else, it was just a part of the game they were playing, but Myrcella knew he was actually asking for permission.

 

“Yes, Sir… I want you to take me now…” She said quietly, looking over her shoulder at him and gasping as he pushed into her. He groaned softly as he started pumping into her, taking his time to start with as he took in the feeling of being inside her.

 

She started moving her hips in tandem with his and Robb leaned forward, pulling on her ponytail, before thrusting into her harder, faster than he had started, and started fucking her in the earnest. “Fucking hell, Robb… harder, please, harder.” She moaned out and Robb was more than happy to oblige, slamming into her as hard as he could, and he could tell by the noises she was making that he was hitting the right spot. He reached round, searching for Myrcella’s clit with his fingers.

 

“No,” she gasped as he found it. “No, too sensitive, just fuck me hard, hard and fast.” Myrcella gasped.

 

“Whatever you want, Cella.” He groaned out, moving his hands to her hips as he thrust into her, knowing he was getting close.

 

“Fuck, Robb, fuck I’m gonna cum again.” She gasped as he pushed into her over and over again.

 

“Then come for me sweetling.” He smirked, knowing he had to hold out until she came again, and with those words Myrcella came undone and Robb groaned as she felt her walls tightening around her. He pulled out, taking himself in his hand. “Turn over.” He commanded, and she did so, lying on the tiled floor of the shower and smirking up at him.

 

“Let me.” She smirked reaching up and taking his cock in her hand. Robb smirked and reached forward, running his hand over her breast and focusing on her nipple as she started touching him. “Want to try something?” she asked suddenly, biting her lip.

 

“Cell… I’m really not going to last any longer.” He laughed.

 

“I know.” She whispered, positioning his cock between her breasts and using her hands to push her breasts together, so he was nestled in her cleavage. “So cum for me.” Myrcella smirked.

 

Those words alone nearly made him come, but he held it together enough to push forward a few times into Myrcellas cleavage, before spilling his seed all across her chest. “Fuck, Cella.” He hissed as he came.

 

Cella laughed breathlessly. “What can I say, must have been the adrenaline.” She smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaaaaaaaah, first smut I've actually written!  
> So I probably should be updating the main story but I really love these guys and I just, I know thats the kind of thing that would defo happen in this AU so, had to write it obviously.  
> Feedback appreciated!


End file.
